NGE retold
by dead or alive0013
Summary: The very beginning of NGE...Rei is not a clone, gendo is a loving father, shinji is the same but now a rich school boy, asuka is still her proud self but not an orphan....and kaworu is human.
1. Chapter 1

**NGE retold**

Author's Note:

I love NGE. But I think the story is too….tragic or should I say morbid? So in this fic, I changed all the things that I think make NGE gloomy. I hope the changes I made all worked out. I hope you enjoy it and if you don't….don't hunt me down.

Disclaimer: I don't own NGE, Hideaki Anno does.

Chapter 1: The selection

"I think this place would be fine." Kouzou Fuyutsuki was looking around appraising the new headquarters of the newly established NERV. "I believe operations will start soon? Finally, GEHIRN is now going to do what it suppose to do."

"There are still many things to fix, many things to do." Gendo Ikari sat at the commander's chair with his usual hands clasped together under his chin.

"NERV's people are ready aren't they? The evas are ready for synchronization. What are we still waiting for?" Kouzou asked with a mild frown.

"The hardest part is finding pilots for the evas." Gendo stood up and started walking. Kouzou followed him. "I thought the operations director is working on finding pilots since she became the head of Marduk Institute? I think she submitted her report on that, the list containing the names of potential pilots," he said walking a few inches behind Gendo.

Gendo stopped. They finally came to a dead end. He punched a few buttons on the machine on the big wall and the wall started to move. It revealed a spacious room. At the far end, a big area was occupied by a huge rectangular hole filled with liquid. A big structure seemed to be submerged in it but it was covered with a big white sheet.Both of them entered and walked towards the structure and stopped.

"Yes, I did receive that report. Katsuragi does her job well but I think it could have been better if I and Ritsuko did the task." Gendo answered.

"You should let others help you. Frankly, I think you're working yourself too much. You shouldn't worry because Misato knows what she is doing." Kouzou said.

Gendo stared at the massive figure towering them. "You shouldn't worry about me besides; I am letting others give me a hand. Anyways, do you know what her report said?"

"Part of it. As expected, potential pilots are those children who are conceived after the Second Impact… they are all very young. Some are even females. But that doesn't matter, if they are capable of piloting the evas and destroying the angels, NERV can train them!" Kouzou said. "Misato will inform them soon and when they know, they'll be fighting for mankind."

Gendo slowly closed his eyes and withdrawn his gaze from the figure. He turned his head towards his companion and opened his eyes. Kouzou was surprised to find traces of worry in Gendo's serious expression.

"Kouzou, my son is one of them."

"Tadaima!" Shinji closed the door as he entered. No one answered. Dad is still out……as usual.

"Welcome back master. Would you like something to eat?" The maid asked walking towards him. "Your father is still at work. I think you should start getting used to eating dinner without him especially now."

"I'm not hungry. I'll just go to sleep now." Shinji headed off to the staircase of their big house. It is big and is always empty. 'Ever since mom died when I was a child, dad was drowning himself with work. He spends more time with Kouzou than with me. Why don't they just marry? Then he would find a replacement for mom.'

In his room, he went straight to bed without changing his clothes. He put on his walkman and started to drift off to sleep. "Why did you die mom? How can you leave us like this?" Shinji closed eyes. A tear rolled from each of his eyes down his cheeks.

At school, Shinji saw a sports car parked outside. He stopped walking and stared at the car for a few seconds when a young woman got off the driver's seat. She has long hair and she wore a short tight dress. 'I know her. She is from NERV. What is she doing here?'

" Ei Shinji!" Toji shouted as he and Kensuke ran off to meet Shinji. "Why did you arrive just now?"

"I didn't sleep well last night," Shinji answered not taking his eyes off the woman who is now walking towards the school building.

"Hot isn't she? I wonder if she is a new teacher. I can be her favorite student!" Kensuke continued to stare hopefully at the sexy woman until she reached the building's entrance and disappeared. "Just look at that body!(whistles)"

"Dream on! You are such a pervert Kensuke! Besides, if she is going have a favorite student it would be none other than me. Hey Shinji, are you done yet with my manga? Are you even planning to return it at all?" Toji asked.

The school bell rang signaling the start of classes. Everyone started to walk to their classes. Since Toji, Kensuke and Shinji are in the same class, they headed off together.

"Don't worry Toji I'm planning to return it tomorrow," Shinji said as he took his seat at the back of Toji who is seated beside Kensuke.

"Ya, ya whatever Ikari. That's also what you said last week," Toji said also taking his usual seat.

"And the week before that..," Kensuke added who was obviously listening to the discussion. "As far as I know, you are not a poor boy Shinji. I don't understand why you have to borrow stuff from Toji and me if you can buy them yourself."

"I am not rich. "Shinji said taking his book out of his bag.

"I wish I have a father like yours you know. One who works with the evas so I can look at them at a decent distance. Evas are sooo..cool! I thik it was last month when I manage to get a glimpse of one but it was too far that I didn't have good look." Kensuke said.

"Yeah, they're cool, evas are. Have you heard the news about the Marduk Institute? People there are suppose to find pilots for evas you know. I bet you would like to be one Kensuke." Toji said with a smirk.

"Hell yeah! It would be like a dream come true if I become an eva pilot. " Kensuke said in a dreamy voice. Toji laughed shaking his head. "Hey Toji, Hikari is looking at you. I knew she crushes on you!"

"What? Oh...Hikari. She is a nice girl but she is not my type, at all." Toji replied not even looking at Hikari. "Shinji, don't you like Asuka?"

"Asuka? Well…..I don't really know," Shinji said holding his book but not really reading.

"She is good-looking. But she is just too…..hyper? Isn't she Shinji?" Toji said.

"Didn't the bell rang some minutes ago?" Shinji asked suddenly.

"Come to think of it….it did. And the teacher is still isn't here." Toji said.

Kensuke was silent with his eyes shut. "Ssshhhhh….someone's coming.."

The door opened and their teacher finally went in but he wasn't alone. Behind him, the beautiful woman they saw outside walked in smiling pleasantly. There was a sudden outburst of whispering among the students.

"It's her! Miss beautiful from the outside of the campus!" Kensuke exclaimed excitedly.

"Class may I have your attention please. " The teacher said and at these words, the class fell silent. "This is Ms. Katsuragi Misato. She is from NERV."

Whispering erupted again but was immediately gone when Misato spoke.

"Arigato Evasco sensei I'll take it from here. I am indeed from NERV. All of you may be wondering what I am doing here. Students, aside from being NERV's operations director and NERV's head of strategy and tactics, I also happen to be the head of the Marduk Institute which may give you all a clue as to what my business is here." Misato said smiling at all of them.

Excited whispers and mutterings could be heard. Shinji looked around the classroom. Kensuke was more excited than ever. Even Toji looked expectant. Asuka was grinning and Hikari was patting her back. His other classmates have more or less the same reactions.

"Inside the walls of this classroom sit the potential pilots of the evangelions. I have a list of names here with me and I shall be calling out to those….. chosen ones." Misato said taking out a piece of paper from her folder.

This story is going to be looooooong. You noticed that Ayanami wasn't even mentioned. I have big plans for this fic and I hope I'll be able to write more before Christmas vacation ends. If you people like it, I'll continue but if not, I don't know. Either way, please review.


	2. Chapter 2: The pilots

**Author's note**

Thank you very much for your reviews people! For that, I will continue this fic. Hope you enjoy it. (really hope)

**NGE retold**

Chapter 2: The pilots

Somewhere on the mountains of Japan stood a big mansion. The landscape was beautiful specially this time of the day when the sun is rising.

"There is a call for you sir," said a man in a butler's suite to another man who was seated on a big armchair in front of the fire place.

"Who is it?" The other man asked turning his young face to his servant. His hair was a shade of very light blue, almost grey though the orange light emitted by the fire did not show it.

"He says he's a friend of yours….from Tokyo. He also said that he is from NERV," the butler answered.

"Thank you I'll take it. You may leave now," the man said taking the cordless telephone from the servant. He then placed it to his ear.

"It's been a long time since you took a break from work. How are you Ayanami?" The man on the phone asked the other. Mr. Ayanami frowned and then slowly smiled. "I'm fine. You didn't call me just to say hello now did you? Let's cut to the chase Ikari, what do you want?" Mr. Ayanami said the smile fading from his face.

"You know me very well Yuki. Well, I know that you are aware that NERV is soon going to function as soon as the pilots are found." Gendo answered.

"Then this means that you don't know me as much as I know you. I thought you would after being my friend all these years. I thought you would know that I won't allow my only daughter to pilot the Evas," said Yuki calmly.

"Yes….I thought you wouldn't but I have something to tell you that might help change your mind. " Gendo said equally calm.

"And what could it possibly be? I'm pretty sure that you won't say my daughter will not be harmed or much possibly die?" Yuki said putting his chin on his hand which was resting on the armchair.

"The cause of what we've studied for years…..don't you remember? The –" Gendo began but Yuki cut him off apparently losing some of his calmness.

"I will choose the safety of my daughter over protecting the good of mankind! Protecting the good of mankind is what took the life of the woman I've ever loved! I thought our cause will do us all good but it didn't!" said Yuki closing his eyes.

"I know you are hurt but don't be selfish. Mankind needs your daughter. If you don't let her pilot many others will die, just like Rei's mother!" Gendo said.

"What about my daughter? Isn't she part of mankind that is needed to be protected? I am not taking any chances anymore Gendo! Rei is the only one left in my life that gives me a reason to live….." At this, a tear rolled down Yuki's face.

"Of all the people in this world, I am the only one who can truly understand you my friend, you know that. My situation here is the same as yours. I know what its like," Gendo said now in a sympathetic voice.

"I….can't Gendo….please….. I'm afraid to lose my only child…." Yuki said more tears sliding down his face.

"Then help me protect her. Go back to NERV and work. Your wife wouldn't want you to be like this," said Gendo glad that his friend is now getting calm again.

"I don't know Gendo…..I don't think I can go back just yet…… You don't know how hard it is to let your child shoulder such dangerous task….." Yuki said slowly.

"I do Yuki….My son is also one of the potential pilots of the Evas," answered Gendo.

There was a long pause. Yuki Ayanami was lost for words…. He remembered his wife when she was still alive. She was so dedicated in helping the people. She was the one that got him involved in the human instrumentality project. He remembered her saying "The project will develop bio-mechas that will fight the angels….why don't you join us Yuki? We surely can use a brain like yours.". 'I never thought that I will ever do a thing such as getting involved in the business of saving the world. But Rika convinced me….she was so unselfish…..I love her so much….'

When the team of scientists in which he, his wife, Gendo, Yui and their other friends belong discovered Adam in Antartica and realized the angels' threat to the human race, they've been working hard to develop a defense that will stand up to the angels and prevent destruction or otherwise called as the third impact.

"My wife would want her daughter to do this if she was alive….. for that, I will let Rei pilot one of the Evas," Yuki said suddenly his voice straight and casual. "But Gendo, I will not return to NERV ….not right now anyway. I will not be the one to bring her to NERV. You will have to fetch Rei here." With those last words, Yuki hung up.

'I hope I did the right thing Rika.'

Misato sighed before landing her gaze on the paper. 'Maybe I should make this a discreet information and not announcing the potential pilots in front of a crowd of people as if it is a beauty pageant…….oh well, too late now.'

"May I request to those who will be called to please step forward and wait until all pilots are called. Those who will be called will follow me to the principal's office. Asuka Langley Soryu," said Misato.

The whole class erupted with applause and cheers. Asuka rose from her seat immediately and went in front of the class smiling.

"Toji Suzuhara"

Shinji and Kensuke were shocked and very glad as they congratulated Toji but not as shocked as Toji himself. They pulled him off his chair and pushed him forward to join Asuka.

"Hikari Horaki"

"Oh my God!" Hikari was unable to stop herself from saying. She slowly stood and walked towards Asuka and Toji While the class is making noise.

"Kensuke Aida"

"WHOoohooooo!" Kensuke stood up shooting his fist in the air. Shinji couldn't help but smile. If there is anyone in this room that would be more than willing to pilot an Eva, it would be Kensuke…well aside from Asuka of course.

"And finally, Shinji Ikari"

'Hehehe……this class is too loud. I almost thought I heard her say my name.' Shinji thought lightly shaking his head while clapping along with the others.

"Hey Shinji! Get your stupid ass here!" Kensuke exclaimed.

"Wha-" Shinji began but Asuka has already approached him and started to drag him to the front.

"That is all. Arigato Sasaki Sensei and also to you kids," Misato said and proceeded to the door. The Potential pilots followed her outside and as soon as the door closed, the noise stopped.

Misato led them to the principal's office. It was empty. She motioned them to sit and then she took out another folder.

"Now that you are all picked, you must understand some things. Being an Eva pilot is not a joke. It is very dangerous and potentially painful too. Tomorrow, I shall take you all to NERV Headquarters and I require you to bring both your parents or guardian with you. "

Hahhahaha…! Too many changes huh? Well this is MY fic so I will do whatever I want with it. This story is turning out to be more complicated than I thought it would be. But anyway, I'd still want to hear what you have to say. If you think there are already too many changes from the orig. NGE, well there's much more to come! HEHEHEHE! Hikari and Kensuke as pilots……just wait till my next update…that's if you still want to know TT….Rei will soon be entering the story and the same goes for Kaworu….

To those generous people who gave their reviews:

Ignus – thank you very much for the review…..I am kinda worried too about making NGE more cheerful….I hope it will turn out fine ooh…and you don't sound insulting at all.

LegendarySuperNamek – thank you very much for the review! I am planning to read your version of NGE and give a review soon for my Christmas vacation will end on Jan. 4. When school starts, I will be too busy to make updates let alone read fanfics. It's a pitty though that you don't like ShinjiXRei because I do. Although I must admit that being paired w/ the clone of your mom is somewhat freaky….That's why I mad Rei a human in my fic.. ….and what do you mean by beta-test by the way?

Marine Brother Shran – ok I'll remember that….Thanks For your review! I think this fic is going to be ShinjiXRei….yes! S/R……..


	3. Chapter 3: The Soryu House

**Author's Note**

I've been really tired these days. I have so many things to do for school right now but I managed to save some time to update my story. The story is progressing slowly but I am very sure that there are more updates to come. Well…..here is the short chapter I wrote and it is dedicated to the fiery German redhead of NGE.

Please read and review.

**NGE Retold**

**Chapter 3: The Soryu House**

"Hey Hikari!" A girl with long red hair called out.

"What happened? Aren't you going to sleep over at my house tonight? Its Friday you know," the girl named Asuka said.

"Well…. I don't think so Asuka. Sorry, but I have to tell my parents about the news. Don't you need to tell your father too?" Hikari asked.

The day has ended. The students are all pouring out of the school to go home, the air being filled with the noise of chatting, good-bye's and the ringing of the school bell. The sky is getting dark and most of them are in a hurry to go home before night finally comes.

Asuka didn't reply at once. Of course she would have to tell his father. …..his father. 'He would be so happy. He never misses a chance to show off to his friends just how great his daughter is.'

"I suppose. But I'm sure he'll have no problem at all with me piloting a very advance bio-mecha ….since its suppose to save the world and all that," Asuka replied flicking the hair from her shoulder. "What about you Hikari? How do you think your parents are going to take this?"

"I don't really know. At first, I thought piloting an Eva is a good idea but after our talk with Ms. Katsuragi, I just don't know anymore. I don't think I'm ready for all of the training and tests that she was talking about. Maybe my father will let me pilot but only if my mother agrees." Hikari said.

Hikari's parents run a small restaurant in Tokyo 3. It was very popular especially with people who are not very poor or rich. The food that Hikari's mother prepare is good but affordable. Although Hikari is busy with her school work, she still finds time to help her parents in the restaurant.

"I see. Good luck to you then Hikari. I have to go now…my driver is looking for me. See ya!" Asuka said as she departed. She paused for a while before finally climbing in the back seat of the sleek black car that was waiting for her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

At the edge of the city of Tokyo 3 stood a huge mansion with a very fine garden and an enormous fountain. The house was enclosed by high black gates with many security guards. Even though the light is fading as the sun sets, the mansion have enough lights to still show its superior structure even in the night.

The gate opened and a sleek black car was about to enter the gates when it was stopped by one of the guards.

"I fetched Ms. Asuka from school. Here is my I.D." said the driver handing out his identification card to the guard. After a quick look, the man returned the ID and the gates were opened.

Inside the house, a sound was echoing throughout the hall. It was Asuka's footsteps. She stopped at a door and opened it without knocking. Inside was a blonde lady sitting in front of the television. The man on the TV was saying "Scientists confirm early today that NERV is getting closer to making its final arrangements. This is their official statement after the public panicked when the feared possible attacks of beings called 'angels' are fast approa-"

Whatever it is that is fast happening to the 'angel' attack, the lady did not find out because Asuka turned the TV off. "You cow!" Asuka shouted in front of her.

"Now Asuka, just what did I do this time to deserve such a rude attitude from you?" the woman asked stroking the curls of her long hair.

"Don't play dumb with me pig! Why did my driver use the black car to fetch me today?" said Asuka.

"Ohoh….that. Well earlier today I decided to go shopping. You know how I like my red dress so I decided to wear it and …..well… your red car matches with my dress so much so I…. borrowed it." The lady answered calmly.

Asuka was even more red than her hair, the woman's dress or her car now. She tried to steady herself from the anger that was overflowing from her. She looked at the woman with the most angry look she can muster although what she really wanted to do was to pull the woman's hair until she go bald.

"You think its funny don't you? Me, being the only daughter of the German ambassador to be checked by her own security guards! I'm insulted! You mean this to happen. You planned this to happen! You are an evil, rotten, dirty, old leech!"

The woman smiled lightly and said "I don't know what your talking about."

"What do you think am I? An idiot? You can't fool me rat! You know very well that the security only recognizes dad's car and my car so don't think I wouldn't know!"

Asuka said breathing heavily in anger. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Asuka. Why the heck are you shouting like that? If you are planning to go deaf, please don't force others to become one too," said a man who suddenly entered. He was carrying a leather bound book under on of his slender arms. He was quite tall and slim. He impatiently set aside some of his red hair that was concealing his right eye.

"Father, your dog has done something again!" Asuka exclaimed. However, the woman seemed to be unbothered. She remained comfortably seated and started to speak. "Alexander, your daughter is making a big deal out of something very small," she said.

"You liar! Being insulted in my own house is not something very small! Father, this woman took my car earlier without my consent and because of that, my driver was forced to use one of the unmarked ones and I have to be checked before entering the gates of our house!" Asuka said pointing her finger to the woman.

"Mariko, did you really?" Alexander Soryu asked his wife.

"Yes Alexander but I don't mean to make Asuka angry. I'm very sorry Asuka. I didn't know that you'll get upset if I borrow your car," Mariko said finally standing up.

"Oh now you apologize? Now that father is here!" Asuka said. She started to gather her school bag. "Well I don't need your rotten apology leech! So why don't you just save it for someone foolish enough to fall for it?" Asuka said and she marched towards the door.

"Asuka! Asuka!" Alexander called out after her daughter.

Asuka was opened the door and was about to step out when she looked back. "Why don't you just save it for my father? He always fall for whatever you say. I'm sure he'll find these sweet words of yours believable even if they dance waving a machine gun on his face!" With her last words, the door slammed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

To those who gave their reviews:

James Hanson – thank you very much for the review! Asuka and Hikari will have their own romance here……

WebKnight – Thank you for the review! You're right….that's what fanfics are for.

Uriel – Thank you for the review! From Venezuela ne? I don't think your English is bad.

Marine Brother Shran – Thanks again! I think Rei will be quite the same but of course with some small changes…..

Jashin – Thank you very much!

vorahk – Thank you! Well…. I have plans for Kensuke and Hikari as pilots and I hope you won't get mad or something for that…..

DancingCorpse0211 – Salamat! I like your story too…

An Anonymous Coward – Thank you for the review! A 'motherless child rule' … does that mean that only motherless children are able to pilot the evas? I'm sorry if I'm not aware of this rule though even if I were aware of it, I don't think I would consider it in my fanfic. I think what Misato meant by that line is that an Eva pilot (in my story) can have both parents alive, one parent alive or no parent alive. It doesn't matter. Well… thank you again. Neutral? I think I found myself a critic…..


	4. Chapter 4: Hikari's decision

**Author's note**

Hey people……..I'm back. Sorry if I've been gone for so long. This new chapter is about a character in the series which was given only little importance. I don't mean to offend anyone in saying so. I hope that you like this…….

**NGE Retold**

**Chapter 4: Hikari's Decision**

"Thank you sir! Please come again." The man tightened his grip on his coat as the wind blew lightly at him. It felt nice to feel the soft breeze in your face after a good supper.

"Hikari come inside quickly. We have a lot of costumers tonight," Hikari's mother said and without another word, she turned about and reentered the small restaurant. 'This isn't going to be easy,' Hikari thought as she slowly walked in the crowded restaurant.

Some minutes later, Hikari was in her apron handing out ordered meals and drinks here and there. His father, the chef is at the kitchen as usual preparing the dishes. Again, she had said 'arigato' for the a hundredth time bowing her head politely as another one of their faithful costumers left satisfied and happy as shown by the large take-out bag she was carrying home.

'Probably to her family,' Hikari thought with a smile. For years she has been working in their family business when she is not studying. Though she wanted to be in the kitchen cooking, her parents thought that she is more needed outside serving. And serving she did. And by doing so, she met many people, most of which are hard-working and breadwinners of their own family.

"Our breadwinner will be Hikari very soon," Her mother had once said aloud to one of their friend and costumer while his father nodded with pure conviction. Hikari was shy and somewhat embarrassed about that as she realized that they are expecting much from her. This gave her both joy and sadness.

They were never rich. Yet, she has never suffered hunger or thirst during her whole life. "As long as you can eat three decent meals a day and drink enough water to ease your thirst, there is nothing more you should ask for," Hikari remembered her dad saying this to her when she asked for an expensive doll. Hikari didn't really understand what her father said but she kept it in her head until now. Now that she can understand what it really meant. Though his father said these words to her, Hikari found a package four days later containing the doll.

'Why do I remember these things?' Hikari has snapped out of her trance and found herself staring blankly at the door where the costumer has passed through some time ago.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Angel attacks…… Do these 'angels' really exsist?" Hikari heard her father's voice said from the room of her parents with its door left ajar open.

"I don't know dear. I've never seen such beings," her mother answered slightly frowning as she gave another neat stitch to the blanket that she was mending.

"Surely, if these things are really putting our lives in danger like what they say, the government would keep this information discreet…… You know, to keep the people from panicking," he said closing the broadsheet that he was reading. "And all those funds and man power they're spending for NERV…. Honestly, if they want to continue with what they are doing they got to tell us what's going on," he added.

"More explaining…. That's what we need. But what we need more right now is money. Our daughter is slowly finishing high school and before we know it, she'll be in college." Hikari's mom was folding the mended blanket.

"Mom? Dad?" Hikari called out her head at the door of her parents' bedroom. They were a bit startled but smiled pleasantly al the same.

"Yes dear?" Hikari slowly entered the door.

"This morning at school, a woman came. She was from NERV," Hikari said staring at them both.

"What did she want?" Her father asked staring intently at his daughter.

"Well……she is the head of the Marduk Institute. She said I can become an Eva pilot if I like along with some other classmates."

Silence. Hikari's parents turned to look at each other, worried. Yes. Hikari could see their faces becoming tense his father's hand curling into a fist. The room fell silent for several minutes.

"So? What do you say?" Hikari said finally unable to control herself.

Her parents rose from their seats. Her mother clung to her father's arms as he went towards them. He had put his other arm to her to give comfort. "What do _you_ say?" He said.

"Me?" Hikari was smiling, something she always does when she doesn't feel like smiling at all.

Her father gestured for her to come near and sit with them on the bed. Hikari came and sat down before her father spoke again. "Yes you Hikari. I think your mom will agree with me if I say that before we make any decisions, we must know what you think….what you say."

There was silence again. It took a long while before Hikari answered. "I don't really know," she said truthfully. She considered the situation carefully before starting again. "Misato told us a lot of things about how great the danger the human race is facing. She was very kind; Misato and she did not make it sound like it's our obligation or anything to save the people from these attacks. But I can't help but think that it is. But I can't also help but feel afraid….. for myself," Hikari said her eyes almost in tears.

Hikari's mother took her daughter in her arms. Hikari felt very comforted at that moment with her mom patting her back and his dad just being near. What did _she_ want?

Hikari doesn't live in a palace and doesn't own much expensive things, in fact her most priced possession is a scientific calculator which her parents had bought for her because of necessity in school. She doesn't have much but she does have everything her heart could ever want.

Is she willing to leave all this to become an Eva pilot? To become someone whom she doesn't know? The possibility of dying is too great. Is she ready to die? All these thoughts circled Hikari's mind like a cyclone. She was still lost in thought when her mother suddenly spoke.

"This decision is too big for you. Don't feel like the world is your responsibility. You can say 'no' to all these. You don't have to be a pilot if you don't want to."

Hikari stared at her mother then at his father. They care about her, much.

"Your mother is right you know," he added.

Silence again. Why do this hard decision have to come now?

"Hmmm…Why don't you just try to be a pilot? Just for some time. See if it is what you want," Hikari's father finally said.

It is around 12:00 in the evening. Mr. and Mrs. Horaki are already in deep slumber but their child is not. In her room, Hikari sat on her bed while holding a certain doll. She smiled, put the doll beside her on her bed and turned the lamp off.

0o0o0o0oo0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No, I didn't die. Sorry for the late update.

To those great people who gave their reviews:

To entropic angel – Thanks for the review. I really don't hate Asuka because I like all the characters of NGE. They're all great

To Blue-Eyes White Knight-BEWK – Thanks a lot! I hope I would be able to find time to read that fanfic too.

To Ieatfeet – Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5: I'll make you proud

**NGE retold**

Chapter 5: I'll make you proud

Being the only son of the man behind NERV himself, Shinji Ikari isn't exactly clueless about his father's work. He is aware of some of the things that are going on inside NERV, not that he wanted to. It is almost the topic of all the conversations between his father and himself whenever he gets the chance to have the rare occasion of his father's presence at home.

"Two prototypes are currently ready for synchronization. The first actual unit for combat will be delivered soon from Germany," Gendo was saying one night while he and Shinji are having dinner.

Shinji is just happy whenever his father spends time with him. So he just contented himself with occasional mutters of "Oh, that's great" or "Really? That's good."

Shinji heard many more information. Being an Eva pilot is a real job. Although there are things he doesn't know, Shinji is pretty sure he has a good idea of what's ahead of an Eva pilot and he was seriously thinking of his situation and his father. 'At least I get to be in NERV and maybe,…….see his father?' Stupid thought.

Although he would have really liked to, he never ask for his for more of his father's time. He has done so in the past but each time only ended in severe disappointment. After breaking his promise to be with Shinji on his tenth birthday, Shinji thought that was the last straw. After that, a gap was created. They didn't exactly hate each other but they just got used to being apart.

But tonight they'll meet again, after a few months. Shinji was expecting it.

"So you've heard," Shinji said walking towards the table of their vast living room. As soon as he entered, he saw his father's outline seated in one of the armchairs.

"What do you mean heard? If you mean the information about you being a pilot, I've _read_ it weeks ago. What I did hear is that you've been informed earlier today at school," Gendo said.

"…Yes, I meant that," Shinji answered. Why does his father have to talk this way? Is this his idea of lessening the shock?

But then again there wasn't a shock. Not today at least. But Shinji has been thinking about what his father would say about this since Misato told him he's going to be a pilot.

"…….So?" Shinji asked uncertainly.

"So what?"

"What 'so what?'"

"Shinji…."

"Are going to let me?" Shinji asked desperately.

"I should be asking you how you feel---" Gendo began but he was cut off. Shinji began shooting questions after questions, not listening to Gendo. Gendo was in turn cutting Shinji off.

"Aren't you worried?"

"Can you take it?"

"Are you afraid for me?"

"Will you do it?"

"………………………………………."

It was as if they suddenly heard what the other said and they were silent. Gendo remained staring unflinching at Shinji whose head was directed at the floor, also unflinching.

Apparently, I was not the only one doing a lot of thinking, Shinji thought. He shifted his gaze from the floor to his father and decided to break the silence.

"..Hey..dad,……Do you want me to be a pilot?" Shinji didn't know why he asked it but he was certain that he wanted an answer.

"No. I don't want you to be," Gendo answered flatly.

That wasn't expected. Shinji somehow thought his father would really like him to be a pilot. All of his life Shinji has been nothing but an average student while his father gives brain power to NERV and is always being mentioned or interviewed by TV reporters. Shinji thought Gendo would like this opportunity to attach an achievement to his name other than being his father's son.

"Why?"

"I may not show it often Shinji but I do care for you very much. I don't think any father would like his son to be put in danger," Gendo said smiling.

"But then again, we are men. Even if I don't want you to get killed, I want you to be strong and take some responsibility even if it weren't for you to take it." Gendo walked towards his son.

"If only I could take the burden from you and carry it myself, I wouldn't think twice before doing so. It is hard for me, to let you do this; to fight a grown man's fight. In fact I feel a bit like a coward for hiding behind your back," Gendo added his smile gone.

"Don't. Don't feel that way. I'm not a child anymore. I will do what I have to do," Shinji said.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Asuka! Asuka! Open the door!"

The wooden door shook as Alexander Soryu knocked (or more like punched) on it. Sweat was starting to form on his forehead but he didn't mind. He continued to pound the poor door.

'There he goes again! I can't believe how mistreated I am in this house!' Asuka thought. She was sitting on the sofa of the mini living room of her bedroom trying to calm herself from her outburst.

"I am going to break down this door if you don't let me in!" Alexander said. He sighed. 'this girl is just too stubborn……just like…..her mom.'

"Asuka, please open the door. I need to talk to you."

Alexander's voice became softer and his pounding also became more like knocking. Asuka opened the door. He went in and slowly walked to the sofa and sat down. Asuka sat down hugging her knees.

"Mariko did the wrong thing. I am sorry." Alexander said.

"If you really are sorry, you will send that woman away," Asuka said not facing his father.

"You know how much I love Mariko. I can't do that," he replied.

"I hate her. You know that but you don't care," muttered Asuka.

"You are being so difficult. Why don't you try at least to get along with your new mother?" Alexander asked.

"You mean your new wife! She is not my mother and she won't be for the rest of her evil life."

"You will not speak about Mariko that way!"

"I speak about her in whatever way that I want!" Asuka shot back standing up.

"I knew you didn't come here to say sorry or to make me feel better. You didn't come for me but for _her_."

Alexander chose not to say anything.

"I'm tired. Please go," said Asuka sitting down again.

Alexander walked towards the door and went out closing the door carefully behind him.

"By the way, I was told this morning by Misato Katsuragi of NERV that I am going to be a pilot of an Eva," Asuka muttered shaking unable to stop the tears clouding her eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sort of like parental blues huh? Well, all of us have issues. Hope you like it and please review…….

To JoseHernandez: Thank you very much!!!!


End file.
